happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:71.28.133.88
Contents http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:71.28.133.88?diff=next&oldid=77761# hide#Welcome #Enough is enough... #You really think your mature? #Admin Request #WTF? 1 week? #.... Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bellaluna7298'page. 'Please sign in and create a user name. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Savaughn08 (talk) 18:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) STOP VANDALIZING THE OVERPOWERED CATEGORY; DOUCHE!! LEAVE THIS WIKI, Frogking. WE ALL HATE YOU, DUMBASS Sorry, but I woun't, but I guess that all of you are right! I'd admit that my characters are overpowered! That really hurts my feelings! I'd already told all of you that I'd already admit that my characters are overpowered! Now stop hating me! Just leave this wiki. WE ALL HATE YOU AND YOUR OVERPOWERE CHARACTERS. I guess that I will leave the wiki for a week. But all of you made me so upset that all of you had won. I'd already admitted that my characters are actually overpowered, but I would like to change them, so can I please change them so you would like me? WTF? A WEEK? THATS NOT ENOUGH! HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE THE WIKI FOREVER, THEN IT WILL BE ENOUGH! Yes, it is I, SWOOPY1116 THE EPIC (talk) 19:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) How can I be able to change both Elemental and Timmy Drensquirrel so they woun't be overpowered then? Enough is enough... I HAVE BLOCKED YOU FOR A YEAR!!! STOP REMOVING CONTENT AND DERAILING SHIT, YOU WASTE OF FLESH!!! Signed, Brittonbubba 22:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry, but I'm no waste of flesh! Yes you are, stupid Only a douchbag can only call me that, but how about I can be blocked only for four hours instead of a year. Fuck You ............................................________ ....................................,.-'"...................``~., .............................,.-"..................................."-., .........................,/...............................................":, .....................,?......................................................, .................../...........................................................,} ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:"........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(....."~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_...."~,_........"~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......"=,_......."-,_.......,.-~-,},.~";/....} ...........((.....*~_......."=-._......";,,./`..../"............../ ...,,,___.`~,......"~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-" ............/.`~,......`-...................................../ .............`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....,__ ,,_..........}.>-._...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,__......`,................................. ...................`=~-,,.,............................... ................................`:,,...........................`..............__ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_..........._,-%.......` ..................................., can I be unblocked now? No, You can't. You are an annoying piece of shit who is mentally retarded, sucks dick and will always be an immature fuck. Hey! I'm 16 years old now! I'm completely matured, but I have a short fuse! So please let me be unblocked? You really think your mature? what the fuck, you deny Elemental and Timmy Drensquirrel are overpowered but your 16, that aint mature, why not kill yourself Yes, it is I, SWOOPY1116 THE EPIC (talk) 00:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right, but I wasn't lying about being 16. I'm not a little kid anymore! It upsets me if I'm called little from now on! what the? im way mature than you, AND IM ONLY 13! 3 years, 3 fucking years younger than you, To FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 00:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I WANT TO BE UNBLOCKED! Please unblock me? I hate getting blocked so please unblock me! do i look like an admin? To FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 01:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you ask an admin to unblock me? DEAR FROGKING. FUCK YOU, YOU NASTY WASTY cock CUNT!!! YOU'RE A LITTLE FAGGOT WHO LIKE WOW WOW WUBBZY!! A BABY SHOW THAT SUCKS DICK!!! Hey! Take that back, that's inapropriate to say that in front of me! WHY SHOULD I, DICK SUCKING FUCK HOLE? WOW WOW WUBBZY SUCKS!!!! Admin Request your gonna get me blocked as well, they will just say no, id rather see you butthurt, nice try asshole To FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 01:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but can you please ask an admin to block me only for 4 hours? WHY SHOULD WE? WE ALL HATE YOU FROGKING!!!! SO STFU AND ROT IN HELL. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING FRIENDS OR LIFE. YOU'RE JUST A MENTALLY RETARDED KID WHO WATCHES WOW WOW WUBBZY, A SHOW THAT SUCKS DICK!!! I want to know why no one likes me? Is it because of both Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental being overpowered? FROGKING, GET EATEN BY A BEAR ALREADY! YOUR JUST A NO GOOD VIRGIN WITH NO TESTICLESTo FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 01:18, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! That's enough! You are trash talking to me! YOU DESERVE IT!!! YOU ARE THE MOST ASSININE HUMAN IN THE WORLD!! AND YOU WATCH SHIT SHIT WUBBZY!!!! That's it! I'm now leaving the wikia for a week! HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE FOREVER!!!!!!! WTF? 1 week? thats not enough, when you decide to leave forever it will be enough To FrogKing2010: FUCK YOU (talk) 01:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) .... I still think we went a little too harsh on Frogking just over a "overpowered" category. ---User:RoboStarthebomb To Frogking: THIS IS A TYPICAL SHIT SHIT WUBBZY EPISODE!! WALDEN: This Wuzzlesaucer will help the Wuzzletrees grow faster! WUBBZY: Wow, wow, Walden! What happens when I act like a moron and press this HYPERWUZZLE button? WALDEN: Oh, no! Now the Wuzzletrees are getting too big and eating all the Wuzzlepuppies! Perhaps I shouldn't have included a massive design flaw for my idiot friends to carelessly exploit! (FLASHING COLORS AND SHITLOADS OF LOUD NOISES) WIDGET: DURRRRR don't worry, little buddy! I'll dadgum cotton-pickin' horn-swagglin' fix it! (fixes Wuzzlesaucer, cut to awful song)